1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a cylindrically-shaped accessory, such as one for a pressurized supply of a gas, that can be attached to a fixed frame or a frame on a movable component, such as a wheelchair, walker, scooter, or the like.
2. Background Art
Persons with respiratory conditions are commonly required to intake oxygen to facilitate breathing. Portable systems are currently available which allow a user to transport the system on his/her person while selectively controlling the amount of oxygen that is delivered.
Many individuals with respiratory conditions are either bound to a wheelchair or periodically use the same while sitting at a particular location or navigating between locations. To accommodate individuals' need for oxygen, oxygen cylinders are typically provided on the wheelchair and situated behind the location at which the user is seated. The conventional wheelchair frame is constructed to conveniently support the oxygen cylinder at that location.
While mounting of the cylinder behind where the user is seated offers a convenience from the standpoint of mounting the support therefor, this location has a drawback in that it does not permit a user to conveniently operate the valves and controls associated with the cylinder while in a seated position or to place the cylinder in, or remove the cylinder from, the receptacle with the user in a seated orientation. A user that is ambulatory may be able to elevate from the seat and move around the wheelchair to effect the desired control of the oxygen delivery and/or reposition the cylinder. However, those with limited, or no, ability to ambulate may be dependent upon others to assist in carrying out these tasks. This represents not only an inconvenience, but a potential danger to the health of the user, particularly if assistance is not always and readily available.
While ideally the oxygen cylinder would be mounted in the front region of the wheelchair to be accessible to a user, the industry has opted to mount oxygen cylinders inconveniently behind the user to take advantage of the supporting structural framework of conventional wheelchairs.
Users of oxygen also contend with the above problems when operating motorized scooters and using ambulatory assist devices, such as a walker. In the latter case, it is common for a user to have a wheeled stand, separate from the walker, that supports the oxygen cylinder. If the individual is unassisted, he/she must not only manipulate the walker, but also move the stand with the oxygen cylinder thereon. This may necessitate that the user stop and move the stand after each step, which is an obvious inconvenience.
Alternatively, one utilizing a walker may require that an individual walk by his/her side and move the stand with the oxygen cylinder thereon in step with the user. This greatly limits the user's independence.
Another problem contended with by users of oxygen is the transportation of the cylinders themselves. Because the cylinders are required to confine a gas under pressure, they are generally made from relatively thick metal material that makes them quite heavy. The control assemblies thereon add additional weight to the cylinders.
Aside from their weight making repositioning inconvenient, gas cylinders generally are not equipped with any structure that facilitates their lifting and transportation. It is common to see a user grasp the cylinder at the control assembly and potentially additionally at the bottom of the cylinder to effect lifting thereof. Thus, it is generally inconvenient and awkward for a person to place an oxygen cylinder at the useable site and/or effect an exchange thereof with a filled cylinder at the appropriate time.
In spite of there being a significant volume of users of oxygen in homes, nursing centers, and hospitals, the industry has contended with the above problems because of the lack of viable solutions therefor. Ideally, designers of health care equipment would develop oxygen cylinder mounting systems that would facilitate stable mounting of the cylinders in a simple yet safe manner, facilitate replacement, handling and transportation, allow user access to the controls therefor, and not require any significant modification to a frame upon which the cylinders and their supports are mounted in homes and public facilities.